


Closure

by speedy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Jacks has confessed, but who really killed Luis Alcazar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> General Hospital belongs to ABC/Disney.  
> A resolution to the Alcazar murder mystery of '02/'03 that actually makes a little sense (and a whole lot less messy).

Felicia Scorpio-Jones poured over the forensics reports, looking for anything to clear Jasper Jacks of Luis Alcazar's murder. She knew he didn't do it, but with his confession and his fingerprints on the balcony, it wasn't looking good.

Her only hope at this point was the way the police had handled the investigation. Officers had been sloppy at the crime scene, leaving prints everywhere. She wished she could ask one of her ex-husbands about the proper procedures. Mac wouldn't react well considering this was his investigation and God only knew where Frisco was...

That's when a name caught her eye. Under the list of police prints at the scene, a name that shouldn't have been there. Andrew Jones.

"Need any help, Felicia?"

She looked up to see Marcus Taggart standing over her, smiling softly.

She didn't have a chance to respond. Scott Baldwin stormed into the squad room, followed by Mac Scorpio. "You're not going to find anything to clear Jax or Brenda, so you might want to waste your time doing something else," he said to Felicia.

A slow grin spread across her face. "On the contrary, Scott. I already did."

Taggart looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She handed him the report. He glanced at it. "Prints that were ruled out as police. So?"

"Read the names."

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Baldwin fumed.

Looking at the commissioner who only shrugged, Taggart began reading off the list until he came to the name he knew she meant. "Felicia, what was your ex-husband doing in Luis Alcazar's hotel room?"

"That's the million dollar question now, isn't it?"

"What?" Baldwin asked shocked, and grabbed the paper out of Taggart's hands.

Mac rubbed his temples, feeling his frustration with this case getting worse, along with his pounding headache. "Call Frisco, Felicia. I want to question him," he said tiredly.

"You know you won't be able to arrest him? Even if he did it on his own, the WSB will back him up."

"I know. I just want answers."

* * *

A week later, Mac walked into the interrogation room. Felicia was sitting next to Frisco and Alexis was pacing on the other side of the table. Mac nodded at the haggard-looking spy. "Frisco."

"Mac."

"What's with Alexis?"

"I insisted," Alexis said, standing with her arms crossed. "From what Felicia told me, he's a suspect."

Frisco rolled his eyes. "I don't need a lawyer, I told you."

"You should always have an attorney present when dealing with the police."

"He can't touch me and he knows it. He just needs a statement to close the case. Right, Mac?"

The commissioner just scowled. "You ready to give a statement?"

"Sure thing."

Mac pressed record on the tape recorder that was sitting on the table. "For the record, I'm going to read you your Miranda rights."

"Save it. I know my rights. I'll answer your questions, in the presence of an attorney, even though I don't need one."

"Alright. Where were you on the night of November 22nd, 2002?"

"In Luis Alcazar's suite in the Port Charles Hotel."

"What happened in the hotel room that night?"

"I was asked to break into Alcazar's room to collect some information for the WSB. Someone knocked on the door, I heard him in the bedroom, so I slipped out onto the balcony. I heard him fighting with a woman, Brenda I think her name is, and then she left. He came out onto the balcony. His hand was bleeding. We both heard the door open. He saw me, said 'Now what?' and started to laugh. So I threw his smug ass over the railing. I had a hell of a time getting the blood out of my leather coat."

"A little crude for a trained spy, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But I like the idea he had a few seconds to contemplate his impending death before hitting the car. He deserved it for what he did to Felicia and the girls."

Mac held his anger in, not wanting an outburst to be on tape. "Who came in the door?"

"Huh?"

"You said you heard the door open. Who was it?"

"I'm not sure. Jasper Jacks came out onto the balcony a couple minutes later. He didn't see me though. I waited until I was sure the place was empty before I left."

"Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos weren't involved in any way?"

"Nope, just little ol' me. That all you need?"

"Yeah," the Aussie said with a sigh. He shut off the recorder. "This is so anti-climatic."

The agent smiled understandingly. "Tell Scotty I said hello and better luck next time setting up Corinthos."

"Yeah," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I will."

"If you want some help taking down Corinthos, he's been dipping his toes in our jurisdiction. He's got some associates we'd like to get our hands on."

Mac looked up, surprised. "Is the WSB investigating Sonny?"

"Not that I know of. But we could work something out."

"As Mr. Corinthos' former counsel, I don't think I should be hearing this," Alexis said, suddenly looking quite concerned.

"So don't hear it."

"Frisco!" Felicia scolded, pulling him up by the collar. "Let's go. If you need him Mac, he's staying with me and the girls tonight."

"We'll talk later, Frisco," Mac said.

"I'll stop by here before I leave tomorrow." Frisco turned before leaving the room. "This wasn't the case you wanted to take Corinthos down for anyway. Don't worry about it, Mac. You'll get him eventually."

"Yeah," Mac said dejectedly to himself, watching Frisco walk out of the station with his arm around Felicia.


End file.
